Appointments Are Fun
by darkalbino
Summary: Damn, doctor appointments can be such a drag...but depending who your doctor IS, they can turn out quite fun...SasuNaru, M for hot, smutty sex loves


Title: Appointments Are Fun

Rating: M (DEFINITELY M this time folks)

Author: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I)

hello my darlings! your lovely darkalbino here with another smut story for SasuNaru, what can I say? I just can't get enough of those two...also the fact that Sasuke is going to whip me if I don't write another lemon. I'm happy to say that this smutty story of yumminess was inspired to me by "Angel of True Hope" after reading his "unbelievably horny uke naruto" story. I just had to go write a lemon after reading it, it was calling to me.

Summary: Damn, doctor appointments can be such a drag...but depending who your doctor IS, they can turn out quite fun...SasuNaru, M for hot, smutty sex loves

Warnings: Yeah...the summary should explain enough. EXTREMELY GRAPHIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Ages: ummm...let's randomly pick a number...22!!

Disclaimer: (sigh) Kishimoto-san, I don't want to OWN Naruto, just let me bang Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara a couple of times, and make Sasuke and Naruto a real couple, and I'll die happy.

**XXXAppointments Are FunXXX**

"But what if it's something serious? I mean, it's been like that my whole life!"

Sasuke Uchiha smacked a hand to his forehead and rubbed it down to his mouth in frustration, "For the _millionth _time, Ms. Haruno, having an overly large forehead is NOT a serious medical problem."

"But what if-"

"_No, _you do not have a tumor."

"But-"

"_No_, it is not growing bigger by the day."

"...Maybe if you-"

"NO! I will _not _go on a date with you and I will _not_ strip you to give you a "thorough" check up. There is nothing PHYSICALLY wrong with you Ms. Haruno! Now will you please _leave_?"

"But doctor! Something HAS to be wrong! Nobody else's forehead is this big!"

Sasuke slammed a hand on his desk, causing a few papers to flutter to the floor, "Okay, you know what? Yes, you do have a problem, you were born with a birth defect called 'abnormal sized forehead causes oblivious stupidity.'"

Tears filled the pink haired woman's eyes, "I KNEW it! That's what my mother said!"

The raven doctor let out an exasperated groan and closed his eyes, "Good...now that _that's_ established, Ms...Haruno...will you just please get out of here?"

The obnoxious woman put her hands on her hips, "You don't have to be so mean about it Dr. Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "Fine...will you _kindly_ get the _fuck_ out of here_?"_

The girl flushed red and stuck her nose in the air before exiting the office.

Sasuke collapsed in his chair, "My God..._finally_." he breathed out. That fucking woman comes in at _least_ twelve times a week, always specifically asking for him when there was never anything wrong with her, along with that other woman...what was her name? Ino Yamaneke? Yaminako?

"Ung..." he groaned and looked at his watch, "two more hours to go."

He sighed and got up from his chair, walking out of his office to the nurse's desk.

He placed his clipboard down in front of the blonde woman, "So, who's the next obnoxious asshole with a 'problem?'"

Temari smiled and looked at her own clipboard before glancing in the waiting room, then turned back to the doctor, "A Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, sir, complaining about pains."

The Uchiha blinked twice and took his clipboard back up, "Naruto huh? Alright, send him in." he walked back to his office.

A few minutes later, a stunning blonde man with eyes as blue as the sky itself walked in with a hundred watt, dazzling smile, "Hi there." quite a delicious sight.

"Well hello, someone seems happy to be here."

The blonde simply shrugged and hopped on the examining bed that was against the wall, the thin paper rustling under his weight.

Sasuke smirked at the childish behavior, then picked up a pen and poised it on his board, "Name?"

The man raised a brow, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, yes, and what seems to be the problem today Naruto?"

"Well," he leaned back against the wall behind him," I've been having alot of...aches in this place."

"Is that right? Can you put a name on this 'place' Mr. Uzumaki?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's...kinda hard to explain."

"Uh-huh, well, why don't we start with your temperature?" the raven stood up and grabbed some strange doctor gadget that he proceeded shoved in the man's ear, and it came out at a perfect 98.6.

He smirked, "Your temperature is fine."

"I'm sure you could heat it up if you want."

Sasuke's head snapped up at that in a frown, before it changed to a grin, "I'm going to let that slide and pretend I didn't hear it. How about we check your throat now?"

He pulled out another thing that nobody bothers to remember the name of (A/N personally, I call it an ice cream stick) and held it up to the blonde's pink mouth.

"Is_ that _how you're going to check my throat?"

Sasuke blinked, "I suppose you have a better method?"

"Hn, if you would call using your _own_ tongue a better method."

The doctor snorted and shoved the stick in the patient's mouth, "You sound like quite the idiot. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Mr. Uzumaki."

Sasuke meant to hold the blonde's tongue down with the stick, but the wet muscle had released itself and began to roam all over the doctor's pale fingers.

The patient moaned and closed his startlingly blue eyes to enjoy the cool feel of the smooth digits sliding underneath his ministrations, sending uncontrollable shivers down Sasuke's spine, and an unbearable heat down to his groin.

Damn...why hadn't he worn gloves?

He quickly yanked his fingers out of the pleasurable warmth and threw the stick in the trash.

Naruto licked his lips, "Flirting? Don't be silly doctor! It's not called 'flirting', it's called 'coming _on_ to you.'"

Sasuke stiffened, "Your throat is fine, let's check your breathing."

"Should I lay down and wait for you to get on top?"

The Uchiha blushed lightly, "That won't be necessary Mr. Uzumaki, I'll do it the _proper_ way."

"Who says that isn't the 'proper' way?"

Sasuke merely grunted and placed one end of the stethoscope in his ears while sliding the circular end under the blonde's shirt, "Breathe in" he commanded.

The blonde did as he was told.

Sasuke was having alot of trouble controlling himself with one hand on the man's bare back, smoothing over muscles that rippled slightly under his touch.

"Good, now breathe out."

But this time, the man had his own way of doing things.

Naruto quickly grabbed the doctor's hand that had the stethoscope in it and brought the tool to his mouth.

He breathed out softly, not wanting to harm the pale man's ears, and he whispered oh so quietly, "I remember..."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, "What?"

Naruto grinned, "I can tell you where it hurts now..." the blonde murmured so quietly into the scope, that Sasuke wasn't sure if the man himself had heard what he'd said.

The raven licked his too dry lips, "Where?" he asked softly.

Naruto dropped the instrument and grabbed the doctor's other hand, then guided it to his half hard erection, hidden beneath his pants, where he pushed it down forcefully and let out a low groan, "Mmmm..._there_."

And Sasuke lost it.

The raven man yanked the stethoscope out of his ears and tossed it to the desk, then turned around and locked the door before climbing on the examining bed with Naruto.

He quickly discarded his coat and his patient's shirt before harshly pressing his lips against the blonde's. "Fuck," Naruto muttered between the kiss, "I was starting to wonder when you were gonna give in."

"Shut up." Sasuke scolded and unzipped his pants after throwing off his top, Naruto mirroring his actions.

The raven leaned in and clamped down on the blonde's neck, sucking eagerly, being sure to leave a mark, while his hands roamed all over that delicious body.

Naruto's own hands slid down the other's back, down to his ass where he began kneading the globes and nibbling on Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke moaned and released the man's neck with a 'pop', happy to see a rather large, red mark in place of his lips. He groaned and wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist, while he wrapped his own arms around the other's torso and began grinding him violently into the wall.

"Oh God..._harder_." Naruto gasped as he twined his fingers into midnight locks.

The raven groaned and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth, not slowing down at all with his movements. This was _definitely_ a better way of checking the man's throat.

Naruto placed one hand behind him and slipped his eyes shut as he pushed himself into the other man with growing need, moaning uncontrollably as their cocks sensually rubbed against one another, spilling pre-cum all over their stomachs.

He let out a light yelp as Sasuke yanked his golden strands, forcing his head back, as the raven went back to ravishing his neck.

Naruto whined quietly as more marks were made, and a hand gripped his cock, jerking it in quick, careless movements, "Fuck..._more_...c'mon Uchiha, is this all you've got?" he sneered.

Sasuke abruptly let go of him and smashed the poor blonde's already abused lips to his own, "You want me to fuck you Uzumaki?" he growled in an animalistic manner.

"Fuck _yes_."

Sasuke smirked and hopped off the table to open a cabinet under the sink, from which he pulled out a cooling gel and jumped back onto the table.

He lathered two of his fingers and, without warning, shoved them inside the whining blonde.

Naruto's back arched and his chest crashed into a pale one a he drove down on the fingers, encouraging Sasuke to move.

The raven wasted no time in thrusting the digits in and out of the wanton man, even less time with adding the third finger. He felt himself become harder as he watched the blonde grind down on the fingers, eagerly fucking himself, and quietly asking for more.

He took the digits out and and rubbed a mixture of pre-cum and gel on his own erection after lathering some on Naruto's entrance as well. He placed the head at the opening, but did not push it in.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what the hold up was, and found Sasuke smirking at him, "Beg for it." he commanded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Must we?"

Sasuke shrugged and began to pull away from the man, making Naruto's eyes widen in horror, "No!"

"No? No what?"

"Don't...don't go."

"Oh, then what is it you want me to do, Naruto?"

"..._Fuck_ me."

"Is that all?"

"Please Sasuke! Just shove it in me! I _need_ it!" the poor blonde begged frantically, wrapping his legs tightly around the raven and throwing his arms over his eyes.

"That's all it took" Sasuke rammed himself inside the man and let out a sound that, were there a name to it, would be akin to ecstasy.

Naruto whimpered softly as he began thrusting himself on the man's swollen dick, his balls sliding up and down the member, adding to the raven's pleasure.

"Oh fuck Sasuke..._please_ move."

Sasuke moaned and twined his fingers with Naruto's, forcing his tan hands against the wall and above his blonde locks while he thrusted into him heatedly. Until...

"SASUKE!"

He smirked, _"Right there." _he proceeded to abuse the man's prostate over and over again, until the blonde was a whimpering, begging wreck beneath him.

He felt his climax sneaking up on him as he watched the blonde's beautiful face, contorted in pleasure, gasping for air, and beads of sweat rolling down his marked cheeks. Sasuke found himself licking away one of the salty droplets, before pressing their mouths together in a loving, passionate kiss.

Naruto moaned softly into the kiss, but that moan slowly turned into a scream as streams of cum shot from his member across their stomachs, Sasuke followed close behind, filling his blonde lover with his warm seed.

They collapsed on the table, gasping for breathe, and Sasuke gently reached up to twirl a blonde lock around his finger, "So love...you got off work early just so you could come and have me fuck you in my office? _Again_?"

Naruto smirked, still a bit out of breathe, but shrugged, "I missed you...boss let me out early today...so I figured, why wait till you get home? Besides...I like this game...don't you?"

Sasuke snorted a laugh, "Yeah moron, I like it."

After they were all dressed and...well, _clean_, they walked out of the office.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a bright smile, "So...can I come again tomorrow?" he laughed at the double meaning.

Sasuke grinned and whacked him playfully on the head with his clipboard, "See you at home, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah," he pressed a light kiss to the raven's lips, which Sasuke returned eagerly, before the blonde pulled away, "see you at home, teme." and he left.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Temari, who was wearing a knowing smile on her face, "Have fun did we?"

Sasuke nodded, "Hey, do we have any extra gauze laying around we don't need?"

"Yeah, plenty."

He smiled, "Think I can take them home?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**lol, extra points for anyone who can tell me what sasuke wants to use the gauze for**

**here's a hint:**

**bondage is HOT**

**so, yeah, not much to say hons, it's three am, this is my second naruto lemon, my third lemon ever and please REVIEW! once again, thanks to angel of true hope!**


End file.
